Envy
by RedandLizzie
Summary: Red and Meera work a cover together. Naturally, Liz becomes jealous. [Lizzington]
1. Chapter 1

**Envy**

**Summary:** Red and Meera work a cover together. Naturally, Liz becomes jealous.

**Notes: **Selinabln and I were having a discussion the other day about Meera working a cover with Red and this story was born. In addition, there's a Lizzington prompt on tumblr involving Liz wearing Red's fedora. This story will incorporate that challenge as well.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Blacklist or any of these wonderful characters. The brilliant Jon Bokenkamp and NBC do. This is a transformative work and no money is being made from this story.

* * *

Liz sat in the van next to Ressler, headphones firmly in place; watching the various monitors in front of her, keeping an eye on Red's contact sitting at the bar.

Her attention went to the white Mercedes when it pulled up at the restaurant entrance and she watched as Red exited the rear of the vehicle crossing over to assist Meera out of the opposite side.

As they began walking toward the entrance, she heard Meera's clipped accent, "Check, check."

Ressler replied, "Loud and clear, Malik. I'm going to go ahead and turn off your mic on our end. I know how awkward these things can be. If you need to speak with us, drop your napkin or touch your hair and we'll know to turn it back on."

"Copy, Ressler."

Liz sighed and removed the headphones. She was a little miffed at Ressler for turning off the mic, but respected the gesture at the same time. He had shown her the same courtesy on a couple of occasions, and it had made pretending to be someone else much easier knowing a team of agents wasn't analyzing your every word.

She watched as Red placed his hand on Meera's bare back, just above the fold of material at her hips, the gold dress shimmering in the lamplight. She immediately noticed how his light skin stood out against Meera's complexion before wrinkling her nose as the tips of his fingers dipped below the silk fabric.

When they disappeared behind the door, Liz switched to a different monitor and saw Red speaking to the maitre d', a man named John who had helped Liz and the rest of the set-up team earlier in the day. As they were lead to their table, Liz watched Meera slide her arm around Red's waist, drawing herself closer to his side.

Red wore his cream suit and she couldn't help but notice how well the two matched, how handsome a couple they made.

When Ressler leaned forward, hitting the mute button so Meera couldn't hear them, Liz turned to look at him.

"She's really getting into this, isn't she? It's funny, ya know, Meera is usually so formal. Look at the way she's moving her hips, Scott."

Liz ignored him, thinking how juvenile Ressler could be at times.

When he began speaking again, Liz rolled her eyes despite disliking the gesture. "Reddington seems to be enjoying himself too. Did you see him slide his fingers under her dress? Wonder if Meera will make him pay for that later?"

"Honestly Ressler, they're playing a cover."

Liz reached over and hit the mute button before speaking to Meera, "Red's contact, Andrew Bartshe, is at the bar. He's watching you."

Meera looked up at Red as she spoke to him, and Liz assumed she was relaying the information. Red's lips moved in a short reply and Liz attempted to make out his words but failed.

As Red pulled out Meera's chair, he leaned over and placed a lingering kiss at the back of her neck and Liz found herself leaning closer to the monitor. She sat back the moment Red moved away but became absorbed again as he moved his chair next to Meera's, rather than sitting across from her. A moment later, a waiter appeared and moved Red's place setting.

After ordering their drinks, Red placed his arm around Meera and Liz watched a second monitor as Meera's hand slid up Red's thigh.

When Ressler leaned forward hitting the mute button again, Liz sneered.

"What? Her hand is on his thigh. No way Bartshe can see that from the bar."

Liz replied more loudly than she intended, "They are undercover."

Ressler let out a slow whistle as Red leaned in and touched Meera's lips with his own. The kiss was short and Liz thought it perfectly innocent, cute even. But she felt herself holding her arm rests in a death grip as she watched Meera take hold of Red's lapel, pulling him forward, leading him into a much longer and near passionate kiss.

Ressler mumbled, "Okay, then," before laughing. "Let's give them the award for best undercover kiss. We could actually take a little justice statue and give it to them at the next briefing. Cooper would love that."

Liz leaned forward and hit the mute button. "Bartshe just left, is heading toward the restroom." Liz muted the button again then thought to herself, "So you can cool it with the kissing, Malik."

She then turned to Ressler, "Is this what you do, sit in the van and make comments like this about Red and me? Because it's not appreciated."

Ressler put his hands up in submission, "Whoa, Scott. Hey, you're my bud. I wouldn't say anything like that to anyone else."

Liz turned to Ressler, feeling herself warm at his words. She didn't really have friends and had grown fairly close to him, especially after her divorce. "Sorry. And thanks. You're my bud too."

Ressler grinned at her and then grew serious before asking, "You okay?"

She nodded.

"You sure? I wondered if this would be weird for you, not being with him tonight."

Liz felt the heat rise in her cheeks and looked back at the monitors, unsure of what to say, wondering what Ressler had noticed. If he had picked up on her growing feelings for Red.

She decided to give a partial truth in reply. "It is odd. I guess I've grown territorial in a way. It threw me yesterday when he asked for Meera. I certainly better understand your feelings toward me when this whole thing started, after you chased him for five years."

Ressler spoke, "Ya know, I don't know what happened, but she and Reddington seem to have developed a connection. I've seen them talking a few times in the shadows at the Post Office." Ressler rolled his chair back a few inches. "After the box, I feel some strange sense of kinship with him as well. He's good at that, pulling people in, making us care about him and his cause."

Liz felt the sting in her eyes and blinked the moisture away before turning to face Ressler.

Donald's voice became softer. "It's different with you though. He truly cares about you. I knew that after The Stewmaker."

Liz felt embarrassed, exposed. Her relationship with Red was private and she failed to understand it. When Ressler's phone rang she was relieved, thankful for Cooper's interruption requesting an update.

* * *

After Red and Meera had finished their salads, Bartshe approached and spoke to Red standing on the side opposite of Meera. It was obvious he didn't want to get close to Raymond Reddington. A couple of minutes later, Bartshe subtly removed what Liz believed to be a small memory card from his pants pocket and placed it on the table by Meera's water glass. He then turned and left the restaurant. If the data proved legitimate, Bartshe would be under arrest tomorrow.

Liz leaned back in her chair and rolled to the opposite side of the van to grab a bottle of water. She twisted the cap and let the lukewarm water slide down her throat. She glanced at Ressler who was giving instructions to the various team members located in the different stakeout locations - in the restaurant, on the street, and down the block. As the undercover agents were given permission to leave, she sighed wishing she was on a different detail. The cleanup work of pulling the cameras would be quick, but she, Ressler, Aram, and the two techs would have to wait until the restaurant closed.

Her stomach grumbled loudly after Ressler gave his last clear and he turned to her. "Get some dinner, Scott. I hear they've got some mean crab cakes. I ate earlier so don't mind me. I promised I'd give Audrey a call."

Liz grinned at him in appreciation and reached for her purse. After standing, she saw Ressler looking at the monitor again; the image of Meera and Red still sitting close made her pause, they were leaning well into each other's personal space.

Ressler quirked his eyebrows. "So... Malik pulled her earpiece and turned off the mic on her end."

Liz studied the live feed, feeling confused, searching for an answer at their proximity. "They just got their meals. They might as well eat. If they began acting differently now, the waiter might think something was up."

Ressler scoffed loudly, "Come on. You really think Ms. C.I.A. cares about the perception of one waiter? We know Reddington doesn't. The deal is done, there's no reason for them to do this. I just find it weird, ya know."

Liz stared blankly at Ressler in response. If she continued to make excuses, to debate him, he would start to wonder why. "You're right. It is strange." She shrugged her shoulders and said, "Who knows."

"Maybe they have a thing. Ya know, kind of like Luli."

Liz felt her head snap up in response. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on. It was pretty obvious they had a physical relationship. Maybe Meera stepped in to - "

Liz felt her hackles rise and interrupted him, "Ressler don't talk about Meera that way. I find it offensive. I've never seen her do anything other than be a complete professional. If she and Red are involved, it's none of our business."

Ressler put his hands up. "Okay, Okay. I get you. It's just - I always thought Reddington had a thing for you."

Liz's immediate response, "So did I," formed quickly in her brain, but she managed to stop if from leaving her mouth. She shook her head at him instead and said, "Don't even go there, haircut."

Ressler laughed, a loud genuine laugh and Liz found herself smiling.

"Go. Get some of those crab cakes. I'm telling you, they are supposed to be that good."

She turned to glance at the video once again and watched as the feed from each camera went off-line. She realized Aram was beginning the advance work from the second van so they could leave as fast as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Envy - Chapter 2**

**Summary: **Liz becomes the green-eyed monster.

**Notes:** Thank you for the comments, follows, and favs.

* * *

When she entered the restaurant, it was a half hour before closing. The maitre d' recognized her from the set-up early that morning and he smiled warmly before asking, "Did everything go okay, Agent?"

"Yes. It's the easiest job I've had in months, John. Thank you." Liz looked over his shoulder, noticing the establishment was nearly empty. "I was hoping to grab a quick bite before we start tearing down, am I too late?"

"Not at all. The kitchen is open for another fifteen minutes. Please follow me. I'll give you the big comfy half-circle booth."

As she sat down, diagonal from Red and Meera's table, she tried her best not to look at them, but found it difficult as they fell into her line of sight.

John asked, "Would you like to look over the menu?"

She replied, "I really don't want to be a bother. Just an order of the crab cakes, a side salad with your house dressing, and an iced tea."

"Very good choice. I'll go ahead and put the order in. It'll be quick."

She smiled. "Thank you."

After John left, she looked down at the candle flickering on the table and watched the flame dance across the black tablecloth. As hard as she tried not to, she kept replaying Red and Meera's kiss over and over in her mind. If they were simply flirting, she realized she had never mastered the age old act. The more she thought about the intimacy between them, the more disturbing it became; there was a hint of familiarity that she did not like.

A few minutes later, a waiter appeared with her dinner and she happily dug in. Ressler was correct, the food was delicious. She managed to think placid work related thoughts through most of her meal, and didn't look in the direction of Red and Meera one time.

When John returned to refill her tea glass, she looked up as he walked away, and her eyes caught Red leaning into Meera's side, his mouth at her ear. She froze, watching his lips barely brush against Meera's skin, and she leaned forward in attempt to make out the timbre of Red's voice which she could barely hear. She watched as Meera smiled and felt a combination of loneliness and anger beginning to boil. Until tonight, she had always been the one at his side, the only one he would speak with, and now that tenuous yet deep relationship they had developed felt lost to her. When Red moved back ever so slightly, his eyes danced across the room landing on Liz and their eyes locked.

She saw the surprise register on his face and it was hard for her to breathe for a moment. Liz found it troubling that Red, who always noticed every detail, had been so involved that he had failed to see her until now. As he moved back in his chair, away from Meera, she watched his Adam's apple move in his throat.

When Meera followed Red's eyes and looked in Liz's direction, Liz stared back at both of them, silently fuming, not even trying to mask her emotion. Meera appeared perfectly calm, disinterested even, but she knew Red was affected when he scratched the top of his head before sliding his palm down the back of his neck.

John arrived soon thereafter, bringing her check and asking if she needed anything else. Liz pulled out cash and thanked him. "I'm good, John, please go about your business. I'm sure you want to go home soon and have things to finish up."

He smiled and said, "I've actually enjoyed this little adventure, Agent Scott. Oh, and I just spoke with Agent Ressler a couple of minutes ago. He said the team will be coming in shortly to remove the cameras. The wait staff has already gone along with most of the kitchen staff."

"Thank you."

After John walked away, Liz looked at the unfinished salad on her plate then took a long drink of tea, crunching on a lone ice cube that found its way into her mouth. Her curiosity got the better of her and she looked toward Red. He was watching her and she did her best to smile, feeling guilty for her angry stare earlier, knowing full well she was behaving unprofessionally. The grin felt forced though and she knew that Red saw it for what it was.

Liz thought about leaving, joining Ressler or Aram outside, but didn't want Red or Meera to think she was running, so she stayed put and pulled out her phone to have something to do. There were no messages but she wasn't surprised; Red, Ressler, Meera, and Aram were about the only people she spoke with and all four were here. She opened her browser and scanned CNN's main page bringing up a story holding minor interest.

A few minutes later, she heard Red and Meera laughing which reignited her envy. She managed to keep her eyes on her phone, gripping the device tightly as she saw their approach from her peripheral vision.

Meera spoke the moment they arrived at Liz's table. "Great food, isn't it?"

Liz set her jaw before raising her head a bit more, and did her best to pat down the animosity she was feeling. She intently watched Meera for a few seconds before answering, "Yes, Ressler told me what to order and I wasn't disappointed."

A few moments of uncomfortable silence passed as Liz continued to stare at Meera; neither woman giving an inch.

She saw Red glance back and forth between them before Meera spoke, "I have a sitter to relieve. I'll see you tomorrow, Liz."

Liz replied with a short, "Goodnight."

When Red sat in the booth beside her, their thighs bumping, Liz scooted away putting several inches between them. She then turned her head toward Meera's disappearing frame wondering how she would get home.

Red must have sensed her unvocalized question, "Dembe's going to run Agent Malik to her car. It's just a few blocks away."

She studied him as his eyes moved across her face. He turned a bit in the booth to face her more directly, his arm sliding along the top of the seat behind her.

Red rolled his mouth then said, "It's a good opportunity."

Liz's eyes dropped to his lips and she looked for evidence of Meera's lipstain, finding none, she met his eyes, "What's a good opportunity?"

"For Dembe. He seems to have quite a crush on Agent Malik."

"He's told you this?"

"He's mentioned that he finds her very beautiful."

Liz dropped her gaze to Red's mouth again before speaking in a softer voice. "Meera is beautiful. Intelligent. A very experienced agent. I don't think she's ever made a mistake."

"Everyone makes mistakes, Lizzie."

She pursed her lips. She had certainly made her share, but suspected that Red had made very few in his life. She sighed then said, "Some of us more than others."

Liz took another sip of her tea, stalling, hoping for a change in the topic of conversation. When he didn't speak she continued, "This was easy. This job. The easiest job I think you've ever had us work."

Red grinned at her. "Oh, very little about tonight was easy, Lizzie."

"No?"

"No."

She furrowed her brow at his firm response.

"I'm not used to working with Agent Malik. Though I must say, she does her job well. She is a natural at working a cover."

Liz felt chagrined, interpreting Red's comment as a put down of her abilities. It had taken her several months to develop an ease with Red, and Meera managed to accomplish that task her first time out of the gate.

Liz decided to voice the spite she felt. "You asked for her this time."

"That I did."

As the silence beat on, Liz grew uncomfortable. Why Red could never expand on an answer, she didn't know.

"Ask your question, Lizzie."

Liz took yet another sip of her tea, again munching on some ice. "What question?"

"Why I asked for Meera to accompany me this evening and not you."

Liz felt the flush on her face and the burn as the heat moved down her neck. "It doesn't matter."

"Doesn't it? I think it matters to you?"

She sniffed loudly. "Why would you think it matters to me?"

"Because you were shooting daggers at me awhile ago."

"That's ridiculous. I was not." Liz felt ashamed after the words left her mouth, knowing full well it was a bold-faced lie.

Red paused, leaning a fraction of an inch closer, a smug grin turning up his lips. "You were, sweetheart, you were."

Liz heard the irritation in her voice when she spoke, "Just so this conversation doesn't continue to drag on, why did you ask for Meera?"

"Because I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

Liz's voice rose an octave, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I make Andrew nervous. He never would have approached me if he didn't think I was completely engrossed with my date and vice versa. He had to believe that I was distracted enough to not cause him harm, to not follow him somewhere and cause him injury."

"That's just stupid."

"Stupid? You're very verbose tonight, Lizzie."

Liz pushed across the seat a few more inches, putting more distance between them and crossed her arms, knowing very well he would notice her conspicuous body language. "So, why the continued affection afer Barthse left? Explain that to me Reddington."

Red frowned, the downturn of his lips obvious, his eyes turning hard. She felt dismay at his response, and knew he was about to leave after he placed his hand on the table. Liz quickly reached out taking a firm hold of his tie.

As his eyes went to her hand, she spoke, taking advantage of not having to look him in the eye. "I admit it, I'm jealous. I didn't like her touching you, kissing you. But more than that, I didn't think you would…"

When he looked back up at her, she closed her eyes and covered her face with both her hands, "Oh my God. What am I doing?"

He took hold of her wrists maintaining his grip as he placed her hands in the empty space between them.

"My interest in Agent Malik does not go beyond the professional, Lizzie. That's why I chose her for tonight's operation."

Liz stared at him in response, "So…"

"Like I said, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

She let his words sink in, analyzing their meaning, trying to determine if he was sincere. He certainly appeared credible at the moment, all hint of coldness and mirth gone from his expression, his eyes softly watching her.

Though she usually only acknowledged her attraction to him late at night when she was alone, it was always there, strumming along her nerve endings whenever he was near. Just like right now.

She slid forward in her seat and watched as Red's eyes fixated on her mouth. The moment her lips made contact with his, she wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and took a strong hold of his bicep. She felt the muscle in his arm jump right before he moved, grasping her waist with both hands.

When his teeth parted, she pushed her tongue inside and heard a small sound escape the back of this throat. The movement of their mouths was languid, exploratory, but the moment she felt his hands on her face, the kiss changed. He began to advance with a passionate hunger that quickly made an ache begin to grow at her center; she felt hot and hurried.

Red continued to hold her face gently then slightly turned her head to change the angle, his tongue moving deeper, sliding along hers in an intimate tango. Long seconds later, they slowed, both at the same time; sensing the need for change, knowing what the other wanted to experience. She could feel every stroke, every breath, the warmth of his mouth where it met hers in flawless union.

She dropped her hand from his arm and accidently brushed across his erection, which caused his hips to thrust forward and him to groan into her mouth. She felt triumph, want, raging desire. Liz caught his tongue between her teeth and sucked before pressing her lips feverishly into his again. As her heart began to beat heavily in her chest, she moved closer to him wanting more contact. She moved her hand up the outside of his thigh, stopping at his hip.

Needing air, she began to pull away, and just before their mouths broke apart, his arm snaked around her back, holding her firmly in place. He then moved his mouth away from her hers and she felt him breathe in deeply before he placed soft slightly open mouth kisses along her jaw. She hummed her approval and moved her hand higher to his waist then to his side, pressing her fingers until she felt his ribs.

Liz focused on the soft short hair at his nape, scraping her fingernails along his skin. She had wanted to touch that spot for weeks; every time she caught a glimpse of the hair and skin between his fedora and jacket.

When he tilted her chin back up, their eyes met for a moment before he pressed his lips to hers again. She watched his long gold eyelashes come together and her eyes closed on their own volition. Liz felt a moan forming and tried her best to keep it silent but failed. Red's quiet deep growl came immediately after, and his fingers began to trail across the front of her neck, down into the V of her blouse, brushing against the top of her cleavage. She realized both of them were losing control, and at that thought, she remembered Ressler and pushed away from him, their mouths parting with a smack.

It took a moment, but when Red opened his eyes she could only see a slight rim of greenish blue circling his enlarged dark pupils. As he attempted to pull her forward again, she shook her head, placing her palm firmly against his chest.

When she spoke, her voice sounded considerably deeper than usual. "It's too bad really."

He tilted his head in response and she knew he didn't understand.

"We could have been doing this all evening. I certainly didn't find it uncomfortable."

As his lips turned up in amusement, she smiled and moved from the booth, standing to face him.

He chuckled then replied in a deep sensual tone, "I never make the same error twice, Lizzie."

She replied with all seriousness, intently looking into his eyes, "That's good. Because if something like this - with Meera - happens again, I won't..."

Liz watched as Red's mouth went straight, his chin turning up.

In the next second, she heard Aram nearly yelling and turned to watch as the team entered through the front door. "Ok, let's make this quick. I've got a hot internet date in forty-five with a lovely lady by the name of Lexi. If everyone hustles we can be out of here in ten."

Red's smooth, low voice caught her attention and she turned back to face him as he spoke. "Lizzie. Lizzie."

When he looked at her with unabashed full force desire, she felt herself move toward him as if he was physically pulling her closer. She tensed once her knee came in contact with the booth, causing her to remember they were not alone.

She tried her best to appear unaffected and raised her arm, bending it at the elbow, indicating with a hitched thumb over her shoulder, "I have to go. Thanks to you, I'm on clean up. I'll see you tomorrow or whenever."

Liz grabbed her purse and began moving toward Aram who was already climbing a ladder to remove a camera. She obtained her instructions and began to assist with the tear down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Envy - Chapter 3**

**Summary:** Liz wears Red's fedora.

**Note:** Thank you for the favorites, follows and comments. Feedback is much appreciated!

* * *

True to Aram's estimate, they were finished tearing down the surveillance equipment within ten minutes and had placed the metal cases containing the cameras in the vans. When Liz began to climb into the passenger seat, she caught sight of Red's Mercedes parked across the street. Dembe was standing by the driver's door looking in her direction.

Before she had time to wonder why Red was still there, Ressler turned to her. "Reddington has volunteered to take you home. Go ahead, it will save you a good half hour on your commute."

Liz felt a moment of alarm, remembering how she pulled Red into that long exhilarating passionate kiss only minutes earlier, but that emotion was replaced with guilt when she noticed how tired Ressler appeared. Liz said, "That's not necessary. If you and the others have to go back, I should too."

"Reddington was insistent, said he needed to speak with you about the next blacklister."

She sighed and dropped her head back against the headrest.

"Go ahead, Scott. Your car is at home, there's no reason to ride back. It'll save Aram five minutes swinging by your place. You know how eager he is for his date with what's-her-name."

Liz pulled the door handle and climbed out. "Okay, fine. See you."

"Oh, hey, ask Reddington why he and Meera were so friendly. I would ask but I'm afraid I would end up getting hurt."

Liz looked at him blankly then heard Ressler's chuckle before she closed the door.

As she neared Red's vehicle, Dembe opened the door for her and she inhaled deeply before climbing into the empty seat next to Red. "So, Ressler tells me you have info on the next blacklister?"

She fastened her seat belt then looked at Red, his face was calm but he tapped his fedora in a quick staccato rhythm against his thigh. Liz had noticed that tell before and was relieved knowing their earlier encounter had affected him too. When he continued to stare at her, she tilted her head forward before asking, "Red?"

He clucked his tongue before beginning his story. "Howard Martin is an old acquaintance, a man I came to know at the Naval Academy."

Liz listened to Red while he weaved his intricate tale, but found her attention continually diverted by the tapping of his hat. Her eyes dropped to the fawn Borsalino, in hope Red would cease the movement, but when his hand kept moving, she leaned over and took the fedora from him. As their hands brushed, he stopped talking and tilted his chin up. She then trailed her index finger across the trim-ribbon before placing the hat on her head.

When she looked in Red's direction, he was watching her intently with slightly parted lips. His gaze intensified and she felt forced to drop her eyes. She studied the rise and fall of his chest, the change in his breathing noticeable. "You were driving me crazy with that persistent tapping. What's up with you?"

He studied her for a long moment before his lips curled up at the sides. "The fedora suits you, Lizzie."

She pushed up the brim and slightly shook her head before grinning. "Well, no one can wear a hat like..." She let her words trail off, not quite sure she wanted him to know how handsome she found him in all those fedoras. Liz continued to feel his eyes on her and dropped her gaze further to study his hand resting along his thigh. He was motionless except for the back and forth slide of his index finger along his pant leg.

When she looked back up at him, he reached out his hand to tilt the hat up before brushing his fingers along her jaw then cupping her face. Her eyes fell to his mouth as she leaned into his touch. When she saw the tip of his tongue dart out and lick his bottom lip, she felt the heavy beat of her heart and closed her eyes. His hand was warm and she could almost feel his lips on hers again. After their kiss earlier, she knew things between them had changed forever.

Liz sighed as she felt the energy building, almost crackling between them. She reopened her eyes, finding his still focused on her - tender and warm. When he looked at her like this, she was certain of his feelings and it made her brave. Liz took hold of his hand, moving it from her face, before gripping it tightly in the small space between them.

She wished they were alone, despite the fact she was sure Dembe would never breathe a word. "Okay, so, I guess there's no sense in my pretending that you don't affect me any longer."

His eyes went to Dembe before returning to her own. "Lizzie, now is not the time for such a discussion."

Liz was surprised at his words and the change of expression on his face - his neutral mask returning. A moment later she felt exposed and pulled her hand away before removing the hat and placing it on the empty patch of leather between them. She was embarrased by her pronouncment and scolded herself for saying the words.

They traveled in silence over the next ten minutes until they reached her apartment building. She noticed Red's side glances in her direction, and was surprised he managed to keep his mouth shut but was thankful for the reprieve.

When Dembe began to parallel park in front of her building, Liz turned to Red. "Thanks for the ride. I should be available to discuss Martin after the 9:00 a.m. staff meeting. Just let me know when and where."

The moment the car pulled to a stop, Liz climbed out and made her way up the steps and through the lobby. She knew Red was on her heels when she caught sight of his shadow as she bypassed the elevator and turned to head for the stairs.

As she pushed the heavy fire door open, he took hold of her bicep. "Lizzie, there's no need to run."

Liz continued walking then turned abruptly once she stepped onto the bottom stair. Red bumped into her before recovering, their faces inches apart.

She huffed. "Really? Because that's what people usually want to do when they've been rebuffed."

His eyebrows arched and his grip on her arm tightened. "You think I was spurning you?"

Liz leaned back and folded her arms. "What, so now you are? Thanks for being kind enough not to say, 'So sorry, Lizzie, not really interested,' in front of the bodyguard who very rarely even makes eye contact with me let alone speaks to me."

She sighed and moved her eyes to look up at the glowing red exit sign over his shoulder. "Just go. I don't need you to placate or console me. I get it. We work together - you're my mentor, my protector. Nothing more than that."

When she met his eyes, her frustration grew. It was nice not to have to look up at him for once, but they were too close now. She could smell the muskiness of his aftershave and his breath was warm on her face. His long gold eyelashes stood out in contrast to his light bronze skin and she felt more drawn to him than ever before. "Stop looking at me like that. Why do you look at me in that way?"

Red took a half a step forward and she heard the tips of his shoes scrape against the carpeted stair. She found herself wondering if he would have someone polish the scuffs or if he would pitch the footwear altogether. As he took hold of her other arm, Liz felt her heartbeat quicken. She sucked in a breath as he leaned in placing his lips at the side of her face, just in front of her ear.

When he whispered her name, his voice was deep and she felt the tone vibrate against her cheek. Liz reached for him, one arm sliding under his suit jacket, the other wrapping around his upper back. She splayed her fingers over his shoulder blade, wishing she could touch his skin, before she trailed her hand up to curve her fingers around the back of his neck. She felt his hands settle at her hips then squeeze before he moved one to the small of her back.

Liz felt his long exhale across her skin as his nose brushed over her hair. His lips moved to her ear, "But sweetheart, I am interested in you. Only you. It's only been you for a very long time."

She closed her eyes and wet her lips, pulling him in until the full length of their bodies touched.

He whispered, "Mmm, Lizzie," and she felt him growing hard, pressing into her abdomen. His physical response made her believe the sincerity of his words.

As he began to nuzzle her neck, he spoke, "You should walk away from this. Find someone when this is over. Have a family - make a new start. But, so help me God… I want you to want me."

Liz moved the tips of her fingers past the short hair on the back of his head and lightly scraped her nails along his scalp. She felt sheer joy at his declaration. She leaned back and placed a kiss at the corner of his mouth. When his eyes met hers, she murmured, "I do want you. You've had to know that for awhile."

He moved his hands and placed them on the sides of her face before speaking in a near whisper. "I've manipulated you. I've made you want this."

She furrowed her brow. "I'm not innocent. You know that." She watched the muscle below his left eye jump before continuing, "I know what you are. I know what I am. We're the same, you and me. You made choices but fate ultimately brought us together - not you, not my father, not anyone else."

Liz watched the slight upturn of his lips, before seeing the mist in his eyes. She hugged him to her as tightly as possible. "We both deserve happiness, Red. You most of all. I know you'll make me happy... and angry... and sad..." She moved her lips to his ear, "But for the first time in my life I'll have something that's not a lie."

When she felt his fingers push through her hair, she closed her eyes. He kissed her neck softly at first then with an adoration that made her weak in the knees. She clung to him until a stairway door far above them slammed. Liz pulled back then took hold of his hands and stepped up onto the next stair. "Join me?"

His nod was nearly imperceptible. His eyes full of desire. After a moment he grinned. "You'll need to call in tomorrow. Better yet, I'll contact Cooper and let him know you're unavailable - working with me on locating Martin."

Liz dropped her chin. "Why?"

Red glanced at his watch. "Because six hours won't be enough time."

Liz took a deep breath, fully understanding the implication of his words. "How about we start out slow?"

The teeth-baring smile that spread across his face made her swallow. "That's exactly why we need more than six hours, Lizzie."

She tilted her head at him, arousal swimming through her veins as well a bit of trepidation. "You have two hours. I'm not calling in, and I need to sleep for at least three which will leave me one hour to get dressed."

As Red took a step forward, Liz took another step back. His voice returning to that low tone that gave her goose bumps. "We'll see about that. I'm certain I'll convince you otherwise."

Liz turned, dropping his hands, and spoke to him over her shoulder as she began the climb to the third floor. "I doubt that."

"Oh sweetheart, never doubt Raymond Reddington. Especially when it comes to you."

* * *

_The End._

Please see my profile here at FF for a link to my Red and Lizzie blog on tumblr as well as a link to my Red and Lizzie fan fic recommendations blog on tumblr.


End file.
